I Don't like that Look in His Eyes, Diana
by tuttycute
Summary: WE NEED TO TALK ABOUT KEVIN OC. A teenage girl moves into a new town with her parents, and ends up babysitting Kevin's sister, Celia...will she become friends with the future sociopath? Or will she change that future, saving Franklin and Celia and all the teens in the gym? Will she be dead with them? NO SLASH. NO FEMSLASH. NO LEMONS. T FOR LANGUAGE AND ROMANCE.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WE NEED TO TALK ABOUT KEVIN. Hi guys…I hope that Kevin isn't OOC. Here we go…**

"Sure thing, Mommy."

Yes. I still said Mommy…got a problem with that?

Hoped you'd say that. I handed my mom the last box, who took it with a smile. "Thank you, honey." She murmured, grunting as she dragged it inside. I looked up, squinting my eyes at the bright sun's rays. How the Sun could be blindingly bright but refuse to give us some warmth, I have no clue.

I heaved, grinning as I unloaded the last box. I felt my dad ruffle my hair, and I swatted his hand away, annoyed at the habit. He chuckled. "Always that one thing, eh?"

I rolled my eyes at his antics and went to my new room. We'd moved here from Alabama about a week ago. Mom got some new job acceptance, and she willingly took it. I don't know why my parents were worried about me during the move- I only had one friend back in Alabama. Sally, a tree I'd named, wasn't much of a talker, anyways, but neither was I…until I got to know you, anyway. Our new house was nice…it was one story, light, open, and pretty modern. My room was painted a light yellow, and had white wooden floors, along with a bed that had a floral blue comforter. I had a walk-in-closet with white wooden double doors a white t.v. stand, white nightstand, and a baby blue chair in the corner, along with a walled bookcase. I smiled as I flopped onto my comfy bed. My room looked nice. I stared at the constant yellow that was on the walls and sighed. I forgot my posters in Alabama, and Dad made it crystal that today would be our last trip back, since Mom and I seemed to forget everything. I giggled as my slightly OCD father was mentioned in my thoughts. He was such a germaphobe, and he was constantly cleaning the house whenever he had time- not that Mom didn't mind, of course. Me too, for Dad would normally do my chores before I had the chance to get out of bed. Not that I let him know.

I looked at my dresser mirror as I lounged lazily on my bed, the house toasty and warm compared to the icy temperature outdoors. I had light chestnut brown hair, dark brown doe eyes, and tanned skin from hours spent under the Sun at the vast beaches in Alabama. I was a bit under average, at a short 5'2, and was muscular from exercising all the time. All in all, I looked like your average teenager.

I pouted my lips as I stood up, observing my nonexistent curves in the mirror. I get it from my mom's side, unfortunately. I walked to my closet, frowning at the small amount of clothes that filled it. I ran to the small living room where my mom and dad were unpacking boxes. I took a box from my mom, who smiled gratefully. "Daddy," I said warmly. He looked up from his clothes that he was unpacking. He raised a brow in questioning. "I'm a little short on clothes at the moment, and there are plenty of shops here that I'm sure that there weren't in Alabama…"

"Nope. I already know what you're gonna ask. You know my rules."

I groaned at my dad's calm voice. I shouldn't have even bothered. Dad made it clear that once I turned 14, I had to get a job to earn my money. I got twenty bucks a week for chores, something that I really should take advantage of, but Mom and Dad don't give it to me if I miss _one _thing, so that's pretty much out. I squinted my eyes playfully at my mother, whom was chuckling at my failed attempts at getting cash. "But I really need some money, guys!" I complained, stretching my back as I dragged some of my words. Dad shook his head, his mind set. I huffed, angry. Why was he so stubborn?

I jumped at the sound of my alarm clock. I groaned, leaning over to turn it off, my arm slinging across it. My first day of school here. **( A.N. I don't know what state they are really in. PM me or review to let me know! )**

Joy.

I rushed to get dressed in some comfy clothes. You could, apparently, wear whatever you wanted at this school. At my old school, we wore uniforms…I guess that I am okay with this change, but I'd rather something I could get into a routine with. I dressed in some jeans, a green t-shirt, and a light jacket, since it was chilly outside. I slipped on my sneakers, and went to the kitchen. I kissed my parents on the cheek as I poured milk into an empty bowl. I then dumped Froot Loops into it, and grabbed a spoon. Viola. The breakfast from heaven. I have an obsession with cereal.

After finishing up my godly meal, I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I looked at myself awkwardly, wondering what impression I'd make on these kids. Would they even notice me? Would I stick out? I don't even know why I'm worrying. It's not like anyone will actually like me.

I have a minor case of autism. Because of it, people tend to shy away from me, treating me like I will attack someone. When I act out, people just look at me in disgust under their noses, thinking that I'm weird and annoying. Which I am, but not in the way they think. My condition makes it hard for me to relate to people, and my emotions tend to go into overdrive sometimes. I'm lucky enough to only have a mild case, Asperger. I had speech therapy when I was younger, and I speak well now. I no longer get counseling sessions. I still get depressed every now and then, and other minor problems, but you can barely tell that I have a disorder. If that's so, then why do people still make fun of me? Because I'm unusually smart? Because I have a hard time making eye contact with unknown people? I shook my head of the self-pity and applied a quick layer of lip balm. I never wore much makeup, not even for special events, but I had my girlish moods every now and then. I am a tomboy, at least most of the time, in case you hadn't noticed, but I don't rebel against dresses. I only wear them when strictly necessary. I would start fresh here. No one knew of my syndrome, unlike in Alabama.

I walked out of the house, saying another goodbye to my parents as I threw my backpack around my shoulders, hopping into my small red car. I bobbed my head to Rihanna as I drove to school, glancing down at my phone every once in a while for directions. It didn't take me long to get there, just ten minutes or so. I pulled into the parking lot, sighing as I stepped out of the car and walked to the front steps of the high school. I'd be finishing up my sophomore year here at Gladstone High.

I walked through the halls silently after my fourth period, on my way to lunch. Everyone was pretty friendly here. A few people even introduced themselves, much to my surprise, but they didn't look interested in getting to know me. One girl, however, decided to stick to my side after meeting me in second period, but it was kind of painfully obvious why she did. "A-and you should avoid the chili!" she stammered in her awkward banter. Her name was Jillian, and she had red hair, freckles, pale skin, and green eyes. She was very tall, and really skinny. She wore thickly-rimmed glasses and her teeth had rows of metal on them. She has a very high-pitched voice and it cracks often.

We walked to an empty table after walking through the lunch line. I ignored the stares of passerbys as we did so. Jillian must've been a loner, like me, but people would at least sit by me. They'd ignore my existence, but they at least tolerated my presence. These Northerners seemed disgusted with her. I sat in the cold chair across from Jillian. She picked up her fork and stabbed at her salad. We sat in silence, until I decided to break the awkward silence. "So, why avoid the chili?" I asked, my mood brightening after sipping some of my chocolate milk. Don't get me wrong- I'm pretty darn hyper whenever I'm comfortable, but when around some unknown folks, I tend to go a bit mute. Jillian seemed like she was very…eccentric. She stomped her foot a bit, making me jump at the unexpected act. "It's just so yucky!" she exclaimed. I laughed out loud at her, and she took in a deep breath. I'd never met someone blunter than myself, other than my dad, but he doesn't count. Her head lowered immediately, and I furrowed my brows at her sudden change of mood. "Sorry." She muttered, her high voice cracking. I nodded my head, but didn't question her mood like I wanted to, holding in my angry thoughts.

I looked down in my lunchbox, only to groan. I forgot napkins. I frowned when I saw Jillian peering into my lunchbox. "What?" I questioned, wincing at my unnecessary harshness. She seemed unaffected, or didn't notice, because she took it the wrong way. "If you're going to get a napkin, could you get me one, too?"

I took in a deep breath as I nodded, holding in the scream that I really wanted to scream. This was the first person that actually reached out to me. I don't want to seem like an angry baboon. I walked quickly to the lunch line, grabbing some napkins, in a hurry to get back to the isolated cornered table that Jillian and I shared in an attempt to escape the stares of everyone. As I rushed back, I collided into something hard.

I let out a yelp of pain as I landed on the floor. I then winced when I saw a tray fall as well. Great, Diana. Just great. I stood up, trying to keep my balance as I looked at what I'd crashed into.

He was gorgeous. He wore a tight t-shirt that looked like it was way too small for him, but his abs made up for that. He wore black jeans too, and black sneakers. He had this black-brown hair that was thick and lustrous…it contrasted with his snowy complexion. He had a defined, sharp jawline, small eyes, and plump, cherry lips. He was absolutely astonishing.

Until he picked up his tray and dumped it on me.

I said nothing, just gaped speechlessly as spaghetti, milk, bits of crumbled bread, and juicy fruit was poured on my head. Did he really just do that? I gasped, and looked him in the eye, something that normally took me a lot of guts to do. "Why would you do something like that? I'm so mad!" I exclaimed, saying my feelings out loud. I walked closer to him, jabbing a finger on his chest. I gasped at his cold, dark eyes. It's like looking into a stone wall-no emotion. He finally smirked, backing away from me as he went to Jillian and I's table. I said nothing when he grabbed my tray, popping a piece of fruit in his mouth. I cringed in disgust as he chewed the peach openly, his jaws chomping down hard, the juice flying everywhere. He stared me down the whole time, and he did it without a care in the world. I balled my hands into fists, tears threatening to fall. Now he was eating my lunch? Why wasn't anyone saying anything? Why wasn't anyone _doing _anything? I backed away, my eyes widening at his cold look, and rushed out of the cafeteria.

"I just don't understand!" I cried, my head in my mother's shoulder as I cried on her lap. She rubbed my back affectionately, murmuring calming words to me. Dad was on Mom's side, and I noticed them share a look of concern. My parents were always a bit overprotective, and bullying was something that they did not tolerate. Mom even washed my hair for me, and it now smelt like citrus fruits- thankfully, not peaches. "I'll call the bastard's parents." Mom muttered, her face darkening as she reached for the phone. Dad shook his head, placing a hand over Mom's. He looked at me, and lifted my chin. "No, I'm gonna march to that school and ask why no one did anything about that boy's goddamned behavior. What's his name, Diana?"

I smiled, my mood lifting at my parents' obvious fury at the rude teen. "It's okay, guys." I murmured, wiping my eyes, my tears gone. They swiveled, facing me. "Well, it's not okay." I corrected at their questioning looks. I sighed, massaging my now throbbing head. "I mean that I'm a big girl. I should be able to take care of myself. I don't know his name anyways."

Mom sighed, nodding her head. Dad looked calmer, but he was obviously still upset. "Whatever you want, but you better let us help if he does something again." Mom said finally. I nodded, smiling at the kiss I received on the forehead. "Now, did any good come from your first day?"

My parents laughed in a fit of giggles as I dramatically explained my day. "And her voice cracked more than mine when I had speech therapy!" I continued, telling my parents about my first day, a bit hyper now. Mom chuckled, but her face looked like it was deep in thought. "Perhaps she has a more severe form of autism, Ana." She slipped into her professional voice, and I huffed. Mom had two degrees in psychology, a masters and a doctorate, and she was fascinated with that kind of stuff. Not that she's glad that I have autism, but I've given her a lot of research opportunities, something that I sometimes resented.

"Maybe." I said, wanting to get back to my story-telling.

I yawned as I walked through the grocery store with my mother, pushing the basket lazily. "I told you not to stay up so late." My mom warned, shaking her head as she looked over a pack of meat. I shrugged my shoulders, placing my head on the front of the basket's handle. "It was Friday, Mommy. It's what teens do nowadays."

I'm a pretty normal teen. My autism just gives me some trouble making and keeping friends. "Yeah, yeah." Mom muttered, throwing the raw beef in the basket as she tickled me. I laughed, trying to push her off of me. "Teens nowadays!" she repeated, laughing with me as she attacked me.

"Tell me about it." I heard a feminine voice drone. Mom stopped tickling me, and I gave her a wide smile. I wasn't really embarrassed at showing public affection towards my parents, unlike most people. It had nothing to do with my disorder- it was just me. Mom nodded, a small frown plastering her face as she looked at the woman. I even furrowed my brows a bit. Her hair was up in a tight bun, and she had on a black t-shirt and black slacks, along with black flats. She looked kind of stressed and unhappy. She had bags under her eyes and shadows along her high cheekbones and sides of her temples. She was really skinny- her legs and arms resembled noodles. She looked like she was in her late thirties or early forties. She didn't look dirty…just busy. I turned my head, getting shy as the lady looked at us. My mom's tense stature lessened and a warm smile grazed her face. "Bethany. You have one, too?" mom said, reaching her hand out to the lady. The woman in question looked at mom's hand with uncertainty, but grasped it, a small smile of her own on her face. "Yes. Two, actually. My youngest is a girl, and the other one is a boy." She answered, shaking mom's hand. I peeked at them, turning my head back to face them. Mom gasped, and grabbed my hand. I waved silently to the lady. "Diana, this is…"

"Oh, my apologies. I'm Eva. Eva Katchadourian. And I have a six year old daughter and a fifteen year old son, Celia and Kevin. My husband is Franklin." She quickly said, rushing to fix herself as if Mom would walk off. I shared a look of curiosity with my mother as we observed the woman's frantic demeanor. I rubbed my arms from the chilliness of the frozen meat section, goose bumps forming. I shifted my weight as I began to get uncomfortable.

Mom nodded anyways, smiling encouragingly. She was great at reading people. I scowled, and began to mess with the basket's loose handle. I want to go home. It's really cold in here. "This is my daughter, Diana. She just turned fifteen a few weeks ago."

Not necessary, mom.

Eva Katchadourian smiled, looking at me as I cowered to the side. I tried to smile, but it must've looked more like a grimace, because she frowned a bit. I am trying, really, but I really wanna go home. "Ah. I am awaiting Celia's teen years. Franklin is, too, but he's kind of sick at the thought of his wallet losing weight."

Mom giggled at the lady's words, and I couldn't help but crack a smile. "I would do that, if my dad weren't so stubborn. I have to get a job and earn my own money. That hasn't come along, yet, with us moving here and all." I said, trying to look the lady in the eye, my eyes blinking. She made an 'o' with her thin lips. "You know…" she started, going deep into thought. She glanced at Mom before turning her gaze back to me. "I really need a babysitter. I've been thinking about it for a while. I don't- I mean, Kevin gets… very busy with…school, so he can't watch Celi."

Me? Babysit?

I saw Mom smile at the lady. I growled in my mind as Mom seemed to agree with this. Yes, I needed money, but not from babysitting. I can barely tolerate people in general- I don't know how I'd react with a little kid.

"You would get twenty bucks a day…you'd be almost like a nanny. I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have just-"

"I'll take it." I interrupted, eyes brightening at the money. And the girl is only six? Yes! The lady nodded, letting out a breath of relief. "Thank goodness. I've been so worried, leaving her with Kevin."

Why?

"I would like to invite you to dinner, if you'd like. We could talk more about details then, and we'd be more than happy to tell you more about the town." She offered, ripping a piece of paper from her purse. Mom looked at me, her brow raised. "This is your decision." She mused, watching for my answer. I looked at the woman's pleading face. I turned back to Mom. "Sure." I said, agreeing to the lady's job offer. She laughed a relieved laugh, and handed my mom the paper she scribbled on. "Here's my phone number, along with the house phone. Dinner will be at 6 tonight."

"Could my husband come, too?"

"Of course!"

"Then we'll be there. How should we dress?"

I listened to the two adults as they conversed about tonight's dinner. I was really doing this, huh?

I flopped on my bed, my face buried in the covers. I didn't feel like going out today. I just wanted to spend the day locked up in my room, but I could deal with dinner. "Start getting ready, Ana! It's five o'clock, we're gonna be late!" Dad yelled out. I raised my head, cursing at the time I saw on my digital alarm clock. He was right. I slipped on a purple blouse, khaki capris, and blue ballet flats. I quickly threw my hair up in its normal messy bun, and rushed downstairs after brushing my teeth and washing my face. "I'm decent." I called out, letting my parents know that I was done. My mother came down, whom was wearing a lovely green shirt and white cardigan, and white jeans. She cocked her head to the side at seeing me. I raised a brow questioningly. "You can do better."

I moaned as we got out of the car. Mom had made us about thirty minutes late trying to convince me to let her make me up. My hair was down and curled, and pinned to the back in a half-up half-down style with a low ponytail in the back. I had simple makeup on, highlighter in the right places, mascara, and lip-gloss. I looked pretty, I had to admit, but I think I looked fine before. **( A.N. makeup look is Back to Basic Beauty by Michellephan on youtube )**

I huddled behind my parents as Dad knocked on the door. Minutes passed. Dad rang the doorbell twice. Minutes passed. I looked back at the truck, about to beg to go home when the door opened to the huge house. Eva Katchadourian stood there, in a simple black dress. She looked much better than she did earlier, I had to say. Her skin was flushed, and her hair was in a cute pixie do. She smiled warmly at us. "Helllo, Mr. and Mrs. Morrison. Diana, don't you look dashing!" I nodded shyly, smiling a tiny smile. This lady didn't seem too bad. I'm pretty sure that my parents refrained from gasping as we took in the large house's beauty. I gasped aloud, ignoring Eva Katchadourian's chuckle. "We just moved in a few months ago." She informed at our awed looks. I cleared my throat, along with Mom and Dad, when we were discovered. "Sorry, Mrs. Katchadourian." I said.

She waved her hand, dismissing my sorry actions. "No, no, it's fine! And you can call me Eva, all of you."

"Are you sure?" I asked warily. I never called adults by their first names, at least not without a title in front of it. I'll just call her Ms. Eva.

"Hello, Morrisons!" I jumped at the sudden male voice that ringed through the hallway. A man with curly light brown hair with khaki pants and a polo shirt was walking toward us. A little girl with long blonde hair and hazel eyes was in his arms, clad in a beige dress and white bow. She looked adorable. Ms. Eva rolled her eyes, smiling. "That is my silly husband, Franklin, and my daughter, Celia."

Mr. Franklin introduced himself, and I smiled. He was really goofy. I think I'll like this guy. Celia just waved, and showed me her pearls. I smiled at her, and waved back. Sweet girl.

"So, you forget me. Not shocking." I heard a dull voice ring out.

I heard some feet stomping lightly down the stairs, and my legs turned to jelly when I saw whom it was.

So that's the bastard that drenched me today, dressed in a tight black t-shirt and jeans. The shirt too small, of course.

"You." We both said in different tones. He was smirking at the bottom of the stairs, a cold look in his dark eyes. Mr. Franklin saw this, oblivious to the tension between me and his son, and smiled widely. "Oh! You've met already?" he concluded. I nodded, muttering an 'unfortunately' under my breath. I jumped when Ms. Eva groaned, changing the subject. "I told you to change into something nice…"

"Oh, he's a boy, Eva! He'll dress in whatever is comfortable to him." Mr. Franklin said, defending Kevin Katchadourian. I glanced at Mom, whom was frowning a bit at the interaction. She was always observant. I'll ask her what she was thinking when we get back to the car. Ms. Eva rubbed her forehead, and shook her head. I feel a bit sorry for her for some strange reason, though I don't know why. I saw Kevin smirk when he saw her. Mr. Franklin clapped his hands, and led us to the large dining room. This place was kind of like our house- light and open. I pulled out a chair from the table, and sat down, pushing myself in. I smiled at Celia whom was sitting on my right, and Mom was on my left. Kevin was across from me, and Mr. Franklin and Dad were on the ends. Ms. Eva was next to Kevin. I tried my best to avoid looking in Kevin's direction as we began to eat the food that Ms. Eva prepared for us.

"This looks really good, Ms. Eva." I said honestly, looking at the roast in delight. She smiled. I swear that I saw Kevin's eye twitch. "Thank you. So, where are you guys from anyway?" she asked. I noticed her kick Kevin from under the table. I frowned. What was wrong with him? And you know you've got a problem when a socially-challenged kid is questioning that.

"Err, we're from the South. Alabama, to be exact, but we spent most of our years living in Louisiana." I supported. Dad smiled at my courage to speak. I was proud, too. I'd come a long way. Mr. Franklin gasped, his hand on the table. I laughed at his silliness. I popped another piece of meat in my mouth, listening to Mr. Franklin. "I've always wanted to visit there! New Orleans, to be exact!"

"Oh, it's wonderful there- the music, the parades, and most of all, the food!" Mom informed, her hand moving when she spoke. I saw Kevin looking off to the side, bored. Why is this kid so…dark? He seems like he just doesn't care. "Now, Franklin, remember when I told you about my wanting a babysitter?" Eva reminded, her face turned to him.

I blushed a bit when the attention was turned to me. I rolled my eyes, something I did when I avoided eye contact. For some reason, Mr. Franklin didn't want a babysitter, and I silently agreed with him. Kevin was sixteen years old. What about him? Ms. Eva said that he was 'too busy', or something like that, but Mom looked like she didn't believe it. She's a good B.S. detector. "Why, this tastes a bit like alligator meat!" Dad boomed, rubbing his stomach. I agree with him- the seasoning made it taste a little bit similar. Mom sighed at Dad, but Mr. Franklin laughed, and so did Celia. "We've never tried alligator meat before!" Ms. Eva said, laughing a bit.

I chuckled. "It tastes a bit like-"

"Oh, don't say that, 'tastes like chicken!' crap."

I cringed at the cold voice, and knew that it was Kevin who ruined the joyous mood that floated in the air. Ms. Eva kicked him again, her face darkening considerably. Was there something between them or something? Because she seemed to really take whatever he said seriously. "I wasn't going to say that, actually, because it tastes nothing like chicken. It tastes like reptile."

Everyone laughed at my unintended joke. Except for Kevin, who was glaring menacingly at me. I shivered under his stare, and began to squirm. He smirked, obviously noticing my discomfort. What was wrong with this kid? "Oh, Diana! She hasn't always been this outgoing, with her autism and all."

Why did Mom always say too much?

At least no one gasped like I thought they would. I wiggled when I felt Kevin's hard gaze on me. Mom continued. "She was such a quiet baby- we thought that she was deaf for a long time. She never cried or responded to our voices. Instead, she was diagnosed with Asperger when she was two."

"Oh goodness…Kevin was such a loud baby. He cried every second of the day, and I'm not joking."

"Eva, that is such a lie. He was quiet as a mouse when I held him. Maybe he just didn't like you!" Mr. Franklin interrupted. It looked like he always defended Kevin. Did he know that his son was a cold bitch, and I'd only known him for less than a day?

"And that's it." Ms. Eva concluded, explaining my babysitting job. Apparently, Celia was a good kid, so I'd only have to spend time with her, make sure she eats, and give her a bath, basically. I'd be there from four to seven on weekdays, and it would depend on weekends, if Mr. and Mrs. Katchadourian would be home or not. She said that I might have to sleep over some days, but since me and Kevin attend the same school, we could take my car -_-.

Oh joy.


	2. SCHOOL

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WE NEED TO TALK ABOUT KEVIN. ****Hey, guys! Sorry for the wait…I honestly thought that no one would read this fic, but boy, was I wrong :D Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows I got! I hope that Kevin isn't OOC. His character is super-duper hard to write, but I think that it's kind of decent so far…tell me what you think about that ****Please tell me if Diana is Mary-Sue or not…I don't want her to be, but if she does manage to drift to that land, there won't be much I can do about that; unless I scrap the whole story, which is something that neither I or those of you who like this story so far would like to happen. LOL, reviews are welcomed, peace, and most of all, ENJOY**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: SCHOOL**

* * *

I sighed as I put my hands over my eyes, wanting desperately to go back to sleep; but Mom and Dad would kill me if I missed school for something as silly as that. They were very serious about good education. Don't get me wrong…I actually _do_ like doing well in school. I just don't like _school_. School makes me nervous.

I washed up after eating and went to put on some jeans, a turtleneck, and a jacket for the chilly weather. It probably wasn't as freezing cold as it felt, but my parents and I weren't used to this kind of weather.

I hopped into my red car, not even bothering to turn on the radio as I began to worry. Kevin Katchadourian had been on my mind since I'd met him. I don't know why, though, and that's what made me a bit angry. I hate being in the gutter. I pulled into the parking lot, and my lips trembled a bit as the cold air whipped against my skin, contrasting from the warmth of my car's heater. Bad thing about this is that the teachers almost never turn on their heaters. They say the cold fifty-something degrees in the atmosphere reduces germ build-up or something. I don't give a rat's tail whether that's true or not; I just hate the cold.

I cursed as I tripped over the stairs, my feet tripping over themselves when another cold breeze blew through the already cold air. What made me feel so stupid is when I saw the kids hanging outside that didn't even seem fazed by the icy climate. I narrowed my eyes as jealousy made its way in.

Jillian was wrong and right about the school's food. Turns out that the chili actually wasn't that bad…well, it tasted horrible compared to Gran's, but it was hot. In fact, I was so comforted by its warmth that I didn't mind sitting with Jillian again today. I shivered as the heat rushed in waves through my frozen body. I swear, I feel like the first human Popsicle right now, and it's not even winter yet. It's nearly late fall, unfortunately.

"W-wow…you look cold!" Jillian said bluntly in her squeaky, awkward voice. It was so uncomfortable being around her…she reminded me so much of my younger self, I wanted to throw up. I may come off as mean, but sometimes, I just don't like to talk. I simply nodded, nearly burying my face in the hot meal. I heard Jillian scoff while she unraveled her fork and spoon pack. "The etiquette of today's children…"

Shrugging my shoulders, I still didn't meet the girl's eyes. The chili was gone in under five minutes.

"Wow, you sure do eat a lot for such a fit person!" Jillian observed. I rolled my eyes. She is kind of annoying, but I actually don't have the right to say anything about it…that'd be kind of hypocritical. I know how annoying I can be. "Just because I ate the chili quickly, it doesn't necessarily mean that I eat a lot. It could mean that I eat quickly or it was tasty." I retorted, a bit offended. It was true, though; I did eat a lot, though her assumption wasn't based off of the right thing.

"Oh!" she gasped, her eyes widening in what looked like awe. I slowly looked at her, a grin forming on my face at her childishness. I laughed when she sighed an amazed sighed, not aware that a bond was forming between Jillian and I.

* * *

I wiped a trickle of sweat off of my forehead, running around the small town. I'd never liked staying indoors for too long, so I decided to go running. I think that I'd like to try out for the Gladstone High track team…I am in good shape, and I run a lot. It may do me some good to join some school activities.

Mom was the one who got me started in joining school sports. She noticed my love of sports and outdoors, and informed me that it would be a good way for me to get social skills, too. Ever since that day in my sixth grade year, I'd been hustling like crazy to try out for as many teams as possible. I was rejected plenty of times, but I did get on track before, and was on volleyball two years in a row.

Besides practicing for track, running around gave me a good idea of how to get around town. I'd already figured out two shortcuts to get to school from my house.

I ran through neighborhood after neighborhood, my ear buds in my ears and my phone and wallet in my pockets. I ran to the beat of fast-paced electronica, sweat dripping.

I finally stopped for a break in the middle of a neighborhood that looked really familiar. I panted through my nose, not wanting to get a sore chest from breathing through my mouth, and sat down on the pavement. Why didn't I think to bring a water bottle like I usually did? Perhaps the New Girl Blues are starting to make me a little nuttier than usual.

I panted, my chest heaving as I tried to catch my breath. I looked around. There's got to be some store somewhere around here. I don't think I can wait to go home.

"Diana!" I heard a voice yell out.

I flinched a bit at the unexpected voice. I turned to the sound of the feminine voice and saw Ms. Eva standing at her mailbox getting mail from it. Wow. I can't believe I didn't remember their house. I stood up and dusted the dirt and grass off of myself from sitting down. I smiled shyly, waving a bit. She approached me, and I immediately began to eye the street.

"I didn't know that you liked to jog!" she exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips. She had on a white robe. I nodded, not really knowing what to say. So I settled for the truth. "Y-yeah. I am trying out for track at my school, so I decided to run around a bit for practice." I shot her a bright smile. Mom always said that, when in doubt, a nice smile can't ever go wrong. Ms. Eva nodded her head in approval. She then gasped. I began to sweat more, and not from working out this time. I began to examine myself. "You look exhausted!" she gasped. I guess that I did look pretty bad.

My face was flushed red, and that was hard to get, with my tanned skin. Sweat covered all of my limbs, my clothes were wrinkled, and I was breathing heavily. "I am. Stupidly, I forgot to bring my water bottle." I murmured, more to myself, but Ms. Eva heard anyways. "Well then you should come in the house, right? A comfortable chair looks better than that grass. I insist. You look parched."

I paused for a minute to think. Mom said to never go into a stranger's house…but I knew Ms. Eva. Why am I so wary? I took in a deep breath. You're good, Diana. You're thirsty, anyway.

I smiled. "Sure."

She motioned for me to follow her into the huge house. I stopped to admire the beautiful home before going with her to the kitchen. I marveled at the lightness and modern theme of the house. I'd never actually seen any other parts of the house other than the dining room and the small foyer, of course. She opened up the fridge while I sat patiently at the bar on a barstool, my feet nervously tapping against the counter wall. "What would you like? We have juice, coffee, milk…I think there's more tea from yesterday. I have to check behind-"

"Oh, water's fine, please, ma'am." I interrupted politely. She shook her head approvingly, pouring me some water in a glass. She smiled as she set the glass on the counter in front of me. I observed her actions curiously. Ms. Eva acted nothing like this during our dinner welcoming. In fact, she seemed almost more nervous than me during that. I wonder why. For some reason, Kevin popped up into my mind. She seemed like she was on guard when around him. She seemed to take everything that he did or said seriously. I wonder why…but that's not my problem. Nor my business.

I raised the cool glass to my lips and groaned out loud as the even colder water rushed between my lips. Ms. Eva laughed as I started to use both of my hands to pour the icy water down my throat. I got a bit of water on my shirt, and accepted the napkin that was given to me. I cracked a tiny smile at Ms. Eva. "So, where's the rest of your family?" I asked, trying to make conversation. Mom said that if I was ever gonna get better, I should at least force myself. That's what I've been doing for the past years, and it's helped me improve a lot.

I shook my head from the deepening thoughts. "Oh, Franklin took Celia to his mother's house…she missed her. I, however, had a lot of work to catch up on."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I'm distracting you from your work-" my eyes widened, and I began to gather my track jacket when she shushed me, panicking. "Oh, no no no, I'm finished now." She comforted, pouring me another glass of water. I nodded my head. I wouldn't want her to get fired or anything so drastic.

A bit of an awkward silence passed before I suddenly realized something. "If Mr. Franklin is with Celia, where's Kevin? I haven't seen him." I hated to sound so nosy…I really don't mean to be. But I am human. My suspicions from earlier in my mind were heightened when I saw her face and body darken and stiffen at mentioning Kevin. I tensed as well, sensing her cautiousness. "He's practicing his archery." Was all that she said in a dull tone.

Another silence passed.

"Thanks a bunch for the drink, Ms. Eva. I felt hotter than the Death Valley…"

"Of course, Diana. You're always welcome here, okay?"

I smiled a tiny smile. I tugged on my jacket, and exited the large house. Ms. Eva stopped me for a moment. "And your babysitting job starts this weekend!"

* * *

At my house, I was on my bed, just lounging around and being lazy. My chores were done ( though Dad, being the germaphobe that he was, already did them! ) , my homework was finished, and my muscles had been worked for the day. Mom barged in. She shook her head at my sweaty appearance. "Diana, get out of that clean bed and _take a shower_ _first_! You know that I just changed the sheets!"

I groaned, but rolled out of the bed, lazily hanging upside-down from the edge. Mom scoffed before closing the door. I lay there for a couple minutes before hauling myself up. Even though I was annoyed with Mom, I would feel much better after showering. I sniffed my armpit, and wrinkled my nose. I would smell much better, too…

Mom, Dad, and I were all sat at the table eating dinner. Mom actually didn't cook today, so we were just having some packaged Thai food. I slurped up my noodles greedily, barely chewing my food. Mom laughed at my greediness while Dad just shook his head. What? "I'm starving. I ran all afternoon." I supplied for both of their expressions. Dad took a sip of water, and scowled. I rolled my eyes at my slip-up, knowing exactly what had put Dad in a sour mood. "You are not starving-"

"I'm just really hungry is what I meant, Dad." I interrupting, not wanting to hear the same speech again. Dad shook his head while Mom looked like she was trying not to laugh. "I am certain that you kids these days have never felt true hunger. That burn you feel? That's not real hunger. Real hunger comes from the mouth."

I buried my head in my hands as Dad began to dive into his speech anyway. I glared at Mom, who shrugged as she made her escape.

* * *

"I s-still can't believe you ate the whole bowl!" Jillian told me while we were walking to fourth hour. I refrained from rolling my eyes and just nodded, mute again. We entered Gym together, and each went to our respective lockers…which were, a bit unfortunate on my part, right next to each other. "Y-you know, when I used to dress out, I would wear a big t-shirt to school so that no one could see my undergarments. I-t malfunctioned when I started to get heavy perspiration." I sighed at the completely unnecessary information. I pulled off my layers of shirts and put them in a bag. I jumped when I felt a finger poke me in the back. I turned around, and a girl with pale skin, platinum blonde hair, and baby-blue eyes stared me down. Her skin was flawless, though I could see the residue of foundation and powder on her face. She had pink lipgloss on and ridiculous fake lashes. She had a larger-than-normal bust, tiny waist, and medium-sized chest. She was skinny, but curvy…something that most guys drooled over. I immediately was on the defense when I saw her, not caring if I sounded judgmental or not. These were the type of girls that I was forced to avoid at my old school. "Why did you poke me?" I demanded, putting my arms over my stomach menacingly. She raised her hands in defense, her eyebrows to her hairline. "Whoa, whoa…chill. I just wanted to say, 'Nice abs'."

…

"What?" I questioned, a bit confused and angry. She waved her hand in front of my face. I met her eyes, realizing how I must've looked, questioning her while looking at my shoes. "Nice abs." she repeated slowly, as if I were a baby. I huffed, and turned around, not wanting to deal with this.

"It was just a compliment…" I heard her mutter before retreating back to her locker to strip as well. The other girls looked at us curiously before whispering among themselves. I sighed. I really do not need to bring any attention to myself. I should've ignored her from jump. I applied deodorant before I pulled on the blue and white tank and blue gym shorts that was our P.E. uniform. It was kind of embarrassing, since all of the other girls here had skinny arms and legs, or some that had some baby fat. I had a small ring of muscle around my arms and legs. It wasn't gross or too masculine…it was just…well, different. I was the first one ready. As I walked out of the locker room and into the gym, I saw a line of rubber balls in the middle of the gym floor.

We were playing dodge-ball.

My kinda game.

I smiled widely, my mood brightening considerably as I shuffled. We were playing against the boys today. I began to stretch my arms as the rest of the girls came out of the locker room. Most of them groaned upon seeing the arranged balls. We lined up against the wall as we waited for the boys to come out. The boys all came out, in uniforms like ours, except instead of tanks, they wore t-shirts. I frowned when I heard Jillian murmuring anxiously to herself. I wanted to ask her what was wrong, but I…I just didn't.

"Nervous?" asked the blonde girl from before. I rolled my eyes this time. I almost felt offended. "No." I answered shortly. She nodded her head. "Those boys can be dogs." She warned calmly. I snorted, not replying. They're just the Omegas. Wait until they see the Alpha of Dodge-ball.

The coach started to yell out the rules for about five minutes. No going across your line, and no hitting anyone on the head. The rest were just the simple rules of dodge-ball. I took in a deep breath. "Katchadourian!" the coach yelled. I scowled. Are you kidding me? Kevin walked slowly and easily out of what must have been the boy's locker room. He went to sit in the bleachers. Why isn't he playing with everyone else? As if sensing my discomfort, the gorgeous teen glanced at me, and smirked. I sneered. Oh, great. I looked to my right, where Jillian was cowarding behind me, murmuring prayers. I wrinkled my nose. "Jillian, what are you doing?" I said, in more of a scolding than a question.

I never got my answer, because the whistle had blown just then.

I raced to the line of balls, and managed to snag three balls. I shoved one into Jillian's hands before retreating as far away as possible. Never stay in front for too long. Little rubber meteor showers hit the floor as each team tried to get the other's teammates. We had fourteen girls on our team. Ten were remaining now. I focused, and threw the balls as hard as I could. I missed the first guy, but managed to tag the other one. I laughed when he sulked to the bleachers. I stretched to the side as a ball was hurled toward me, nearly getting out. Another ball was flown to me, but I caught it. Out.

Now, the boys had nine while we had six. I caught two more, and the blonde girl managed to get someone else out. Six to six, now. Eventually, it was me and blondie left. There were two boys. I inhaled, and nodded to her. We were almost there. The boys had thrown all the balls to our side, so we had to make sure our shots were accurate. Blondie threw her ball at a boy, who threw his at the same time. She got him out, but somehow, a ball had hit her in the back. I turned around. She was too close to the wall. The ball that the boy had thrown rebounded. I gulped as I looked at the last boy. The gym was full of cheers from the boys and the girls. The girls cheered me on, and even some of the boys, saying, "Go new girl!" I took in a deep breath as we both threw our balls at each other.

And hit each other at the same time.

I rubbed my chest, where the ball had hit me, with shock. I lost?

"Woo!" I heard someone cheer. I turned around, only to see Jillian. I gaped at her, and the gym was quiet, too. "You just hid behind me the whole time? Guarding isn't allowed in dodge-ball! And you didn't throw a single ball, either!" I yelled, angry. She totally cheated!

She threw her hands up defensively. "I am sorry, my dear friend, but Coach never said that we _couldn't_ do those things…so therefore, I did not cheat, if that is what you are implying." I narrowed my eyes at her. I looked at the other side of the gym, where the boys were laughing their butts off. Except for Kevin. Oddly, he was just in a corner, a smirk on his face. Does he _not_ know how to smile?

* * *

Turns out that I had Gym and English with Kevin. I had English fifth hour, and after that, I had lunch. I never noticed him, which was really creepy, by the way, on my first day of school. It wasn't that surprising, though…he was so quiet. He never raised his hand, and the teacher never called on him. In fact, everyone totally ignored Kevin. I would've felt sorry for him, if he actually looked like he cared about that treatment. While walking to the parking lot, I heard someone call out my name. I squinted my eyes when I saw that it was the blonde from Gym. How did she know my name? I only told Jillian. And my seventh hour teacher didn't say my name out loud. Is she a stalker?

**JILLIAN'S P.O.V.**

I walked out of the school building, feeling more educated than I did when I walked in, as usual. I don't know why teens nowadays do not take advantage of education…I mean, _to be a pupil!_ Oh, wow…that can be my new motto! I walked to the parking lot, a wide smile on my face. As soon as I get home, I'm totally going to work on my science project…it's due in two months, but procrastination leads to lack of concentration. Hey, that rhymed! While contemplating my own thoughts, I noticed my new buddy, Diana, walking to the football field's gate. I cocked my head. School is over. Why is she going over there?

Being the naturally nosy creature that I am, I craned my neck to get a better look, and I gasped. She was going to converse with Brittany Foster, and her cheerleader friends! I furrowed my brows. I ran up to hide behind a column, and began to spy on their conversation.

"How do you know my name?" I heard Diana question. She sounded kind of angry. Well, I hope that she knows that I didn't say anything. I would've walked back to my bike, but I wanted to know as well. So I stayed. Brittany smiled. "Hey, chill. I overheard you talking to Ms. Davison in seventh hour, and-"

"I wasn't talking _that_ loudly!" Diana interrupted. I gasped quietly, wishing that I had a bowl of buttery crackers to watch this dramatic play unfold! I leaned my head to hear and see better. Brittany sighed. I did a small fist-pump. So, the crook was found out! "Okay, I really wanted to know your name. But it was for a good reason." She admitted to Diana, whom was tapping her foot. Diana arched a brow. Brittany perked up again. "In exchange of me knowing your name, it's only fair that you know mine. It's Brittany." Oh, get to the point, already, mongrels! "Okay, Brittany, but…what do you want?" she asked curiously, inching closer a bit. Then, Brittany's cheerleader friends stood up. I finally saw their faces, and saw that they were Shelly and Harmony. "This is Sandy and Melody."

Close enough!

The two uniformed girls smiled, and shook their pom-poms a bit. Diana nodded, not meeting their eye. I frowned. She does that a lot. "You must work out a lot if you have those abs, huh?" Brittany suggested, pointing to Diana's abdomen. I rolled my eyes. Duh! Diana nodded, her eyes glancing toward her car. I know, right? People have to go places! Brittany needs to hurry up. "Well, these two," she pointed to Sandy and Melody, "are part of the cheerleading team. We'd like to know if-"

"I am not joining your cheerleading squad, Brittany."

Huh? Brittany isn't the cheer captain. I think she's trying out for the volleyball team, though. Brittany shook her head, and pointed to herself. A minute passed before Diana made an 'o' shape with her lips. What? I observed Brittany too. Oh! She doesn't have a uniform on. Well, Diana _is_ new. She doesn't really know anything that goes on around here. "I'm not even on the cheerleading team. But I'm trying out for track, soon."

Close enough!

My salivary glands went into overload, preventing me from thinking, as a handsome boy came into view.

**DIANA P.O.V.**

I really thought she was on the cheerleading team. Wow. But why'd she ask me if I wanted to join the cheerleading squad? As if sensing my growing angst, she quickly continued. "My friends are on the cheerleading squad. Well, in case you didn't tell, from their uniforms."

"Trying to reel in recruits again, Bitchney?" I heard a masculine voice boom. I laughed at the obvious tease. He laughed as well, approaching us. He stopped laughing when he looked at me. I looked over him, licking my lips a bit.

He had honey-blonde hair that was curly, like those attractive Superman curls. He had two deep dimples, one on each side of his cheek. His clear silvery eyes glittered, with lashes that some girls would envy. He had high cheekbones and tanned skin, something that most of these pale kids lacked in. His lips were thin and pale pink. I couldn't help but stare at how smooth they looked. He had very broad shoulders and muscular arms.

He was very, very handsome, all in all. Especially for a sophomore.

He had on what looked like a football uniform. Ah. So he was a jock. How ironic. "I told you to stop calling me that, Aaron." Brittany whined, interrupting our stare competition. I immediately returned my focus to her, ignoring…Aaron's? Aaron's gaze on my back. "Go back to your practice." Brittany said, pointing to the field while pouting. Aaron didn't say anything.

He winked at me, and ran back out to the field where I finally noticed the football players. "He doesn't look like a sophomore." I concluded, making my eyes stick to the ground as a slight blush crept along my cheeks. Brittany chuckled. "That's because he isn't. He's a junior. He's friends with my brother, and always manages to peep his nose into someone else's business, gosh darn it…"

Wow. I thought that was her boyfriend or something. No homo, but a girl as hot as Brittany could get any boy she wanted.

But I couldn't help but wonder if Kevin would react the same way.

* * *

Finally at home, I lounged around in my pajamas after running, of course. It'd been a long Friday. I cursed as I remembered the pizza rolls that were in the toaster oven. Did I seriously not hear the timer go off? I paused the movie I was playing to go run to the kitchen. I scowled when all I saw were flat, burnt crisps instead of puffy, golden delicacies. I decided to be lazy and leave the oven like it was, and just threw out the burnt pizza rolls. Dad would get it later, right? Instead of popping in more, I went to go pour myself a bowl of cereal, my favorite snack. I grabbed a spoon after adding the milk to it, and placed my bowl and spoon on the ottoman. I snuggled under the blanket on the couch and began to play the movie again, enjoying my snack while I did so.

Ahh, Friday evening. Otherwise known as, my Lazy Night. (Saturday was Lazy Day, because I usually slept and lounged around all day) I always took it easy, and relaxed. Friday is probably my favorite day of the week. Not Saturday, like most, but Friday, because I usually get the best sleep on this day. After going through a long day of school and exercising afterwards, sleep on Friday was always the best. I probably should've been doing my homework that was due Monday…but like I stated, I'm lazy. I can get it done in first period, or Sunday.

As my thoughts drifted back to school, they started to drift towards Kevin Katchadourian.

I groaned out loud as my own mind betrayed me. Why? Why does he always manage to creep back into my mind? It's like he's annoying me without even being here. The worst part about is that _I haven't even known him for a while. _But you would know if you met him in person. He repels you, yet at the same time, mystifies you to the point that you'd die of curiosity if you didn't go near him to find out more. It's a frustrating feeling.

At the same time, I started to think briefly about the cute junior from earlier. I blushed at the memory. He was cute, but was his personality? I snorted for even thinking that. If he calls Brittany, "Bitchney," then he's definitely got me hooked.

"_Diana, I know that you dirtied up this toaster oven!" _

I moaned as I reluctantly got up, shoving all thoughts of today away, as I went to do what was basically, double work.


End file.
